Season One
|creator= |based_on=''V-Wars'' by Jonathan Maberry |developer= |writer= |screenplay= |story=Jonathan Maberry |director= |starring= |narrated= |composer= |country= |language=English |season=1 |seasons= |episodes=10 |executive_producer= |producer= |location=Toronto/Sudbury, Canada |cinematography= |editor= |camera= |runtime= |company= |distributor= |budget= |network=Netflix |picture_format= |audio_format= |first_run= |released=2019 ( left) |first_aired= |last_aired= |preceded_by= |followed_by= |related= |imdb=https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7403736/ |twitter=https://twitter.com/VWarsOfficial |instagram=https://www.instagram.com/vwarsofficial/ |facebook= |gplus= |linkedin= |site=https://www.netflix.com/us/title/80236118 |site2=http://www.idwentertainment.com/projects/v-wars/ |site3=https://www.highparkentertainment.com/copy-of-in-production-1 |wiki=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-Wars |wikia= }} The first season of was announced on April 16, 2018. Ian Somerhalder To Star In Netflix Vampire Drama Series ‘V-Wars’ Based On Book Summary In the series, Dr. Luther Swann enters a world of untold horror when a mysterious disease transforms his best friend, Michael Fayne, into a murderous predator who feeds on other humans. As the disease spreads and more people are transformed, society fractures into opposing camps pitting normal people against the growing number of these “vampires.” Swann races against time to understand what’s happening, while Fayne rises to become the powerful underground leader of the vampires. Cast Main Cast *Ian Somerhalder as Dr. Luther Swann *Adrian Holmes as Michael Fayne ‘V-Wars’: Adrian Holmes To Co-Star, Jacky Lai Cast In Netflix Vampire Drama Series *Jacky Lai as Kaylee Vo *Peter Outerbridge as Calix Niklos ‘V-Wars’: Peter Outerbridge Joins Netflix Vampire Drama As Series Regular Guest Cast *Laura Vandervoort as Mila ‘V-Wars’: Laura Vandervoort, Kyle Breitkopf & Kimberly-Sue Murray Join Netflix Vampire Drama Series *Kyle Breitkopf as Dez *Kimberly-Sue Murray as Danika *Dylan Trowbridge as Les Jonathan Maberry on Twitter *Trish Rainone as Cassie Jonathan Maberry on Twitter *Emmanuel Kabongo as Jack Fields *Greg Bryk as TBA Greg Bryk on Twitter *Teddy Moynihan as TBA Teddy Moynihan on Instagram Production News * TV series begins filming in Toronto/Sudbury on June 11, 2018. Whats Filming on Twitter *The first reading occurs on June 26, 2018. Jonathan Maberry on Twitter *''V-Wars'' starts shooting in Sudbury, Ontario at July 4, 2018. Adrian Holmes on Instagram Stories Episodes List Pictures |-|Behind the Scene= 2018-08-31-Kimberly-Sue_Murray-IG_Story.jpg|Kimberly-Sue Murray Aug 31, 2018 2018-08-31-Trish_Rainone-Instagram.jpg|Trish Rainone "My favourite café read" Aug 31, 2018 2018-08-31-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 31, 2018 2018-09-23-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "When you can’t wait to get into wardrobe and start shooting! " Aug 23, 2018 2018-09-22-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Busted! Eating all the cheese puffs..." Aug 22, 2018 2018-08-22-Greg_Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "In my feelings." Aug 22, 2018 2018-08-21-Brad_Turner-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner, Kyle Breitkopf "With the amazing @bradturnerdirector. He’s super awesome!" Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-21-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-21-Greg_Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "In my darkness." Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-20-Adrian_Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes "Flying high on @vwarsofficial!" Aug 20, 2018 2018-08-18-Greg_Bryk-Twitter.jpg|Greg Bryk "Trouble" Aug 18 2018 2018-08-16-02-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 16, 2018 2018-08-16-01-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 16, 2018 2018-08-15-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 15, 2018 2018-08-13-Stefanie_Terzo-Instagram.jpg|Stefanie Terzo Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-TJ_Scott-Instagram.jpg|©T.J. Scott "Last day of filming on #V-Wars - it’s been a bloody blast!" Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-Laura_Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|©Laura Vandervoort "She felt like something was missing.... but what?" Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-11-Pat_Fletcher-Instagram.jpg|Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian_Somerhalder-Pat_Fletcher-Instagram-Video-01.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian_Somerhalder-Pat_Fletcher-Instagram-Video-02.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian_Somerhalder-Pat_Fletcher-Instagram-Video-03.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-08-Jacky_Lai-Instagram.jpg|©Jacky Lai Aug 8, 2018 2018-08-05-Kyle_Breitkopf-Jonathan_Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 5, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped_4th_week-01-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped_4th_week-02-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped_4th_week-03-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped_4th_week-04-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-03-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 3, 2018 2018-08-02-Adrian_Holmes-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kyle Breitkopf Aug 2, 2018 2018-08-01-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-drlutherswannofficial-IG_Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-05-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.jpg|Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-04-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.jpg|©Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-03-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.jpg|©Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-02-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-01-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-07-31-vwarsofficial-IG_Story.jpg|©Adrian Holmes Jul 31, 2018 2018-07-30-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-vwarsofficial-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Jul 30, 2018 2018-07-30-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Jul 30, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped_3rd_week-01-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped_3rd_week-02-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped_3rd_week-03-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped_3rd_week-04-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-24-Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 24, 2018 2018-07-21-1-Adrian_Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Jul 21, 2018 ©Adrian Holmes 2018-07-21-2-Adrian_Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 ©Adrian Holmes 2018-07-21-3-Adrian_Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Jul 21, 2018 ©Adrian Holmes 2018-07-21-4-Adrian_Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Jul 21, 2018 ©Adrian Holmes 2018-07-20-Wrapped_2nd_week-01-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped_2nd_week-02-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped_2nd_week-03-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped_2nd_week-04-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Ian_Somerhalder-nikkireed-IG_story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-18-Ian_Somerhalder-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-18-Jonathanm_Maberry-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Kyle Breitkopf Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-17-vwarsofficial-Instagram.jpg|Crew Jul 17, 2018 2018-07-14-Adrian_Holmes.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 14, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped_1st_week-01-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped_1st_week-02-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped_1st_week-03-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-11-Ian_Somerhalder-drlutherswannofficial-IG_Stories.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 10, 2018 2018-07-10-vwarsofficial-IG_Stories.jpg|Jul 10, 2018 2018-07-08-Jonathan_Maberry-Instagram.jpg|©Jonathan Maberry Jul 8, 2018 2018-07-06-Sudbury_Ontario-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Sudbury Friday Night..."''Jul 6, 2018 2018-07-06-Brad_Turner-Jonathan_Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Brad Turner, Jonathan Maberry Jul 6, 2018 2018-07-05-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram-2.png|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-05-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-05-Script-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-04-Adrian_Holmes-Instagrm_Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 4, 2018 2018-06-26-Adrian_Holmes-Ian_Somerhalder-David_Ozer-Twitter.jpg|Adrian Holmes, David Ozer, Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Jacky_Lai-Jonathan_Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Jacky Lai Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Peter_Outerbridge-Jonathan_Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Peter Outerbridge, Jonathan Maberry Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Adrian_Holmes-Jonathan_Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Adrian Holmes Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Ian_Somerhalder-Jonathan_Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jonathan Maberry Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Jacky_Lai-Instagram_Stories-01.jpg|Jacky Lai, First reading Jun 26, 2018 ''"...and so it begins" ©Jacky Lai 2018-06-26-Jacky_Lai-Instagram_Stories-02.jpg|Jacky Lai, Kyle Breitkopf, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" ©Jacky Lai 2018-06-26-Jonathan_Maberry-Ian_Somerhalder-Jacky_Lai-Instagram_Stories-03.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Ian Somerhalder, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" ©Jacky Lai 2018-06-26-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 ©Ian Somerhalder 2018-06-17-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|''Awesome Ice caves.. #vwars #netflix'' Jun 16, 2018 ©Brad Turner 2018-06-16-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|''1st survey for #Vwars #netflix '' Jun 16, 2018 ©Brad Turner References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram *Wikipedia *Netflix *IDW Entertaiment *High Park Entertainment See also Category:TV Series